


Smith and Jackson Situation

by That_Geek



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, a jolly holiday, getting caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: The summer is here for the Bannerman road gang and they are off to Cornwall but a delicate situation arises.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. The Holiday begins

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I wanted to write something featuring Person A saving Person B via swinging from a rope so here you go. I have written every chapter so I just have to upload them unlike other fics I've started recently *cough A festive special cough cough*

The atmosphere in the car was that of joy. The radio was on, the windows open smiles adorned everyone's faces because it was summer and they were headed to Cornwall for 2 whole weeks. They'd taken Alan's car which although bigger was less used than the tiny mint car Sarah Jane owned.

The kids were in the back while Sarah Jane and Alan say upfront. Sarah Jane had a map on her lap. She turned the radio down as she directed Alan of the motorway.

"Aw, Sarah Jane we were listening to that" Clyde whined.

"And you can listen to it again but we need to concentrate here" they neared a large roundabout a throng of cars around them the sound of engines and horns filtered in. Alan frowned as he gripped the wheel, Sarah Jane pointed to one of the exits and as the light went green he drove towards it getting stopped by another set of lights

"Words cannot describe how much I hate this roundabout"

"I can tell, hold the wheel any tighter and we might end up without one" Sarah Jane noted. Alan winced and loosened his hands. Another opening came and they reached their exit. Clear of the complicated roundabout Sarah Jane went to turn the radio back on but as it goes Alan had the same idea and their hands brushed against each other promoting blushes from both. 

"This is amazing" Clyde yelled standing on the balcony of their holiday cottage. He dug out the disposable camera that his mum had given him and took pictures of the view and then the building where Luke and Maria were stood grinning.

Sarah Jane and Alan were heaving the bags out of the car.

"It feels good to be away from the city" Alan stretched his back taking the final bag from the car.

"It does and we don't even live in the city," Sarah Jane took a deep breath in, "oh that sea air is beautiful" Alan hummed in agreement. Inside was light and airy. There was a small vestibule area that opened into a small corridor and stairs. On one side was a shower room on the other an open plan living/kitchen/dining space with bifold doors on to a balcony. The kids lounged on the balcony soaking up the sun.

"Ok, you lot. Come inside a minute" Alan shouted over to them. They trudged in and were asked to carry bags to their rooms seeing as he and Sarah Jane had carried them in from the car.

"But we're on holiday"

"We are too, Maria. It won't be long then we'll go get some food" Sarah Jane reminded them when they complained. The kids went upstairs and moments later there were shouts of amazement. Upstairs were 3 bedrooms; 1 double, 1 single and a twin room, as well as a family bathroom but the fun thing was the attic space that housed a second double room.

"Oh man, this is awesome. What is it with Sarah Jane and cool attic spaces" Clyde grinned as he sourced his head out the attic windows to get more pictures for his mum.

"She's so lucky she's getting to stay up here" Maria sat down on the bed and lay back. Sarah Jane coughed from the doorway.

"You're room is amazing mum"

"I know. I saw this and knew it was the perfect place for our break. I'd like to change before we go to the shops so off you pop" she ushered them out and freshened up taking advantage of the en suite attached to her room. She changed from her jeans, which honestly had been a mistake because she was boiling, and into a blue dress. She pushed her hair back and placed a hat on dabbing sun cream on her exposed skin. When she entered everyone had changed into cooler clothing.

"There she is at last" Alan smiled

"Here I am. Does everyone have suncream on?" Like shook his head and there was a moment where Sarah Jane intended to another him in the stuff but instead settled on handing him the bottle. 

The small fishing village was quaint and picturesque. Every local smiled at the group as they walked down from their cottage. There were a few shops; fishmongers, a fish and chip shop, a seafood restaurant, a hairdresser's and a doctor's office. 10 minutes down the road was a small Tesco. 

"Right," Alan started fishing out his wallet, "as it's, the holidays here is a fiver each go get yourselves some snacks" the kids thanked him and ran into the shop.

"You didn't have to do that. I know they've been saving for this"

"Oh I know but something about the summer just makes me want to spoil those around me and considering the place you for us"

"Oh, that was nothing. It used to be my aunt's. I sold it but kept in touch with the new owners" she smiled pulling a list from her small bag.

"Well lucky us. Your aunt had quite the portfolio then?"

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I was told. She had three places in Europe, 2 more in the UK plus Bannerman road and that doesn't even include the estate she had and used most frequently when in England"

"Was she secretly a spy?" He chuckled

"Haha, no she just wasn’t one for keeping money it always had to be doing something. The list of stocks she had was also a barrel of laughs as well. Her work was highly praised and it shows" Sarah Jane placed things in the trolly and tucked then off the list.

"Do you have lots of secret houses then?"

"No, I had a bit of trouble a few years ago and had to lay low so I couldn't really have houses with my name attached"

"Planet 3 stuff?"

"Among other things, yes. I did have a place in Scotland which I miss but it just wasn't safe"

"A shame, we could have snuck up there" Sarah Jane chuckled and bumped him with her shoulder.

"Don't tempt, Alan" she winked and pushed the trolley down the aisle leaving him staring at her. They wander around the shop gathering a few groceries eventually meeting with the kids who had baskets of snacks.

"You best make those last. The last thing we need is a sugar rush"

"We know, dad and we have a plan on dispersing them" they paid and the kids even volunteered to carry the bags home. They spent the afternoon chilling. Sarah Jane with a book, the kids with their music and Alan with his laptop.

"I thought this was a work-free zone. Isn't that what you said to me?" Sarah Jane day beside him.

"It's a passion project. I've been working on these night light things and I'm coding a website"

"Sounds like work to me. I mean if I were to start writing my book you would have something to say"

"No I-ok you have me there. How's it coming along anyway?" He asked saving his work and leaning back.

"Really good, my editor is happy with the first five chapters so only 6 more to go"

"What's it on again?

"Harold Saxon"

"Oh the prime minister who disappeared"

"Well I suppose"

"Was he an alien too?"

"Strictly speaking I can't say but more went on than we remember. I still have dreams about this other reality"

"Sounds like your doctor had a hand in it all"

"Oh most definitely but I am writing the boring aliens don't exist version"

"I didn't think politics was your thing"

"It wasn't but my politics lecturer was very - engaging" she blushed.

"You had a crush on your lecturer?"

"Yes, I'm ashamed to say. Although he was nothing on my English lecturer she was - I haven't told the kids about that" she paused, Alan took her hand.

"I understand. There was a lad who was secretary of the computing society at uni who's eyes I swear sparkled but then there was Chrissie who was the most beautiful bartender at our local. When I fall for someone I don't do so lightly" Alan explained, Sarah Jane squeezed his hand feeling lighter having opened up. They stared at each other.

"We should get dinner"

"Yeah" Alan's response was a little doey eyed.

"With the kids" she added. Alan went bright red, Sarah Jane kissed his cheek and went outside to fetch the kids.

The group headed to the local restaurant which unsurprisingly had a fish and boat theme. As they ate and chatted Clyde was liberally using his camera to catch any moment he deemed interesting, including the moment a waitress spilt wine on Sarah Jane which earned them a free round of drinks and 10% off their next visit.

“Please don’t fuss, I’ve got it sorted now” she waved away the staff politely who were frantically trying to fix it.

“This is why I prefer darker clothes” she mumbled to Alan. They ate their dinner significantly quicker and decided to skip dessert before walking back up to the house.

There was a rustle in the bushes that caught Sarah Jane’s attention, she paused and turned to face the bushes, she raised her watch and watched the data come up negative. Her eyes narrowed but she decided to leave it be and catch up with the rest of the group. Luke was talking to Alan about playing a game of chess back at the house. Alan and Luke played several games of chess on the balcony deck before it got dark, Clyde had sat by the door sketching the two of them. Luke was shocked the first time Alan beat him and lost twice more before stepping up his game and beating Alan in three more games. Clyde cheered when Luke won the last game. Sarah Jane looked up from her book at the noise she smiled at the scene. Maria was snoozing on the sofa unfazed.

The children were ushered up to bed after this, with Maria taking a little longer as she was practically asleep on her feet. With the kids in bed, Sarah Jane and Alan made themselves a cup of tea and retired to the couch with the telly on

That was what woke Maria a few hours later, the soft murmurs of late-night TV, she sat up and decided to get water and turn the device off. She left her room and tiptoed down the corridor and peeked into the boys' room to find them undisturbed by the telly. As she came into the doorway of the living/kitchen space she spotted Sarah Jane and her dad, she squinted letting her eyes adjust to the low lighting, she was confused and scratched her head. There was no way that her dad was asleep with his head in Sarah Jane’s lap. The teen tiptoed closer and her eyes weren’t deceiving her. Sarah Jane had an arm over his shoulder it would be sweet if they had been a little bit open with her, and the boys. Sarah Jane made a noise and Maria ducked behind the breakfast bar. 

“Alan,” Maria heard, “Alan, wake up. It's 1 am. We fell asleep” her dad murmured something but she wasn’t close enough to hear him but she assumed he was protesting. Noises of both of them getting up to stretch filled her ears. Ok, maybe it was a coincidence, maybe her dad had fallen asleep on Sarah jane and any minute now Sarah Jane was going to tell him it was inappropriate but if it didn’t happen again they could let it slid but it didn’t come in fact as she strained to hear she could have sworn she heard kissing. With a grimace, she rose slightly peeping over the counter. Maria pressed her lips together as she saw the two adults wrapped in an embrace, Sarah Jane pressed up on her toes. Maria sank back down to the floor with a scowl on her face, she stayed seated for a while because apparently her dad and Sarah Jane were on a thorough exploration of each other’s mouths. 

Eventually, they stopped giggling amongst themselves and Maria was tempted to spring up from the floor and confront them but she didn't really have the energy to jump or to have an argument.

“Are you sure we couldn’t find something for the kids to go do without us?”

“Alan, this is a family holiday we’re not abandoning the kids for a...a”

“A quick roll in the hay. You’re right, I’m just caught in the moment being here in a beautiful place with a beautiful woman and the kids. I am so happy” Sarah Jane hums.

“Me too. If you’d told me last year we’d all be holidaying in Cornwall as closely as we are. I’d never have believed you” 

“You’d probably have run me down with your car” his voice slowed down at the end of his sentence and Maria rolled her eyes hearing them kiss  _ again.  _ This time their kissing was a lot shorter and they finally left the room. Maria stood and waited for them to go to their bedrooms but was even more disgusted to hear just one door closing. The thought of water was gone and she raced back to her room and attempted to sleep.


	2. The Holiday Takes a Downward Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria tells the boys of her findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to go up last night but I do have a dissertation so that deadline became top of my list.

In the morning, the boys were packing up lunch boxes for their day trip to Eden park while Alan cooked eggs. Sarah Jane walks in and smiles at everyone, Luke kisses her cheek.

“Morning mum”

“Good morning, what are you cooking?” Sarah Jane wraps an arm around Luke’s shoulders.

“Just some eggs and toast. Is Maria up? I want to get on the road within the hour” he dished up eggs for the boys. 

“I haven’t seen her, I’ll go check she’s okay” Sarah left the room and headed up the stairs. She tapped her knuckle on the door but got no answer, she knocked harder but there was still silence. She opened the door to find a neatly made bed. She looked around the room to find Maria’s clothes and bags still present. She flipped her watch and scanned the room to find negative results. Leaving the room she checked the bathroom to find it empty too.

Alan was drinking coffee when Sarah Jane reentered he stopped leaning seeing the worried look on her face.

“Clyde, Luke, did Maria mention if she was going on a walk this morning?”

“Sarah Jane, it’s not even 9 in the morning. I saw nobody until I came in here” Clyde deadpanned, Sarah chuckled.

“I guess you’re right. In that case, Maria is missing. I scanned her room as a precaution but she is nowhere in this house” Alan threw his plate down and rushed over to the deck that overlooked the beach. He huffed.

“Where the hell has she gone off to?” he mumbled walking back in.

“Maybe she’s gone for an early morning walk” Luke suggested.

“Yeah, that makes sense, maybe. Although she knew I wanted to get on the road early this morning” Alan’s shoulders fall. Sarah Jane puts a hand on his arm and squeezes.

“I’ll go out and find her, stay here in case she comes back, yeah” Alan pats her hand and nods. She grabs her jacket and runs out of the house and down the hill towards the town.

Maria watches the water move back and forth, her dad and Sarah Jane being a thing is lovely and she would be happy for them but they’d obviously been lying about it for sometime. She kicked the pebbles at her feet and slumped forward. She heard the crunch of pebbles behind her and looked over her shoulder to find Sarah Jane walking towards her Maria couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“What are _you_ doing down here?” Maria asked

“I could ask you the same thing” Sarah Jane poised herself beside Maria.

“I wanted to see the beach close up”

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe but you should have left a note. Your dad is worried sick” Sarah jane places a hand on the young woman’s shoulder but to her surprise, Maria shrugs her off.

“Maria, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I don’t wanna talk”

“Well, that’s alright. Are you coming back? We’re off to Eden park”

“Yeah whatever” Maria gets up and starts walking away. Sarah Jane chases after her. They walk in silence for a little bit but Maria’s attitude was bothering her.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Has something happened?” Maria ignores her at first but stops in her tracks and turns.

“It’s you, you’re trying too hard to make everything perfect. We aren't a family, you’re not my mum and this isn’t the best holiday ever. You're just the rich neighbour whose son happens to be my best friend” Maria ranted before running away. Sarah Jane stands stunned watching the young girl run away from her. She slumps forward and looks down at her feet. Above her, the clouds grow grey and rumble, in the background a collection of bushes rustle. Sarah Jane swivels and stares into the bushes, lifting her watch surprised by the small traces.

“Hello?” there is a silence and another rustle, Sarah Jane reaches for her sonic lipstick until suddenly an old man with a cane appears from behind the bushes. He lifts his cap and smiles at her to which she smiles back and turns away back up the hill to the house. 

Upon returning to the house Sarah Jane is soaked through and has to change in some wide-leg trousers and a jumper. They set off for Eden park despite being later than normal, in the car the tension was thick. Clyde was reading the leaflet and asking Luke a bunch of questions and in typical Luke fashion, he answered every one while also trying to engage Maria into the conversation. Alan glanced between in his rearview mirror and the woman to his left both were silent and had scowls on their face. This attitude continued for the entirety of the day, as the toured the project and learned about ecosystems. Maria was a little more engaged but Alan noticed his daughter was distinctly avoiding any and all conversations with Sarah Jane. Even when they finished their day and sat in the cafe.

“What does everyone want from the cake display?” Sarah Jane asked, digging her purse from her bag. Maria turned away from her. Clyde and Luke looked at each other making a note to ask Maria later. Alan sighed and said they’d pick up an assortment of cake for dessert. The two adults took the orders and headed to the counter to order. As soon as they were out of earshot Clyde sat forward.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you being so grumpy?” Maria huffed.

“They’ve been lying to us”

“About what? Mum doesn’t like lying”

“Yeah well, she’s not perfect. She and my dad have been secretly dating” Clyde’s mouth fell open. Luke was quiet.

“Dating? Old people don’t date”

“I mean they probably do, Clyde but it's still gross. They spent  _ ages _ kissing last night, I’m surprised they didn’t run out of air”

“Kissing? When?” Clyde’s face of disgust got worse.

“I woke up to the tv last night and I decided to get some water and turn it off and instead” she began to tell them the story of the night before. Meanwhile, Sarah Jane and Alan were freaking out.

“I can’t believe the cheek on her. You’ve been nothing but kind to her” Alan scoffed as he moved their trays along. Sarah looks away.

“I think she’s worked it out. We were careless this morning, falling asleep on the couch” she admits.

“It was 1 in the morning, she wasn’t meant to be up. There's no excuse for her behaviour. We’ll talk to them when we get back tonight”

“I think she needs some space, Alan. We’ll talk to them all tomorrow morning. I mean there's the town barbecue tonight” Alan nodded and turned his attention to the woman asking what hot food they’d like. They ate their lunch in silence and Alan and Sarah Jane glanced at each other with pained expressions. On the way home, they stopped for ice cream which was accepted with small smiles and thanks yous from the boys at least. Maria stayed silent all the way home and went straight to her room. Luke follows suit soon after leaving Clyde in the living space awkwardly trying to hold a conversation with two adults that normally he wouldn’t have any issues talking to. He puffed his cheeks and blew out a breath.

“At least it's nice to be away from aliens, yeah?”

“I don’t know about that. I detected some residual energy down in the town this morning”

“Should we be alarmed?” Alan asks, handing Sarah Jane and Clyde a cup of tea.

“No, just alert. It was very low and there was an old man there so in the worst case he has the alien tech and doesn’t know it” She grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the table and munched down.

Around 7 the group headed down to the town for the local barbecue. They were raising money for a local charity that trained folk to be lifeguards. Paying the entry fee the three kids then darted off for food while Alan and Sarah Jane found a quiet table.

“I think she told the boys”

“I know she told the boys. We were right not to tell them. I mean we didn’t exactly start off with something long term in mind” Alan chuckled.

“Mmm, I suppose it would have been somewhat scarring to be told Oh me and your dad, we just have sex every once in a while no big deal”

“Yeah, Maria. Me and Sarah Jane are friends but with adult benefits” Alan added, Sarah Jane patted his arm as she laughed.

“Urgh, look at them. Laughing in the corner. They should be ashamed?” Maria glared at the adults as she and the boys stood at the buffet.

“They look happy though” Luke tried.

“I don’t care. We shouldn’t have been lied to. We’re their children we have a right to know about big changes”

“Big changes?”

“Yeah, I mean what if they decide to get married or move in together?”

“Then you’d be my sister”

“I doubt that’ll happen, they can’t have been together very long. You guys have lived on the street for less than a year” Clyde pointed and Luke agreed.

“Yeah, well, Sarah Jane isn’t exactly the same age as dad either. She’ll want to make the most of whatever time she has left” Maria moved away from the table and over to the opposite side of the barbecue site. Clyde looked at Luke who had gone back to watching his mum and Alan.

“Mum really does look happy. I know lying is bad but shouldn’t we be happy if their happy”

“I don’t know. I am not getting in the middle of this. It’s a Jackson and Smith situation” Clyde held his hands up. The barbecue went alright. Luke even danced with his mum which relaxed her a little bit but this was balanced out by the daggers she was receiving from Maria the entire evening. When they got home it was late and pretty dark so the kids were sent straight to bed. Alan and Sarah Jane did a quick tidy of the main space before heading upstairs. They paused outside Alan’s room.

“I think its best I sleep down here”

“Yeah, I think you’re right. I’ll miss you though” she smiles kissing him gently. He pushes her hair behind her ear and looks down at her.

“If the kids really do protest this what do we do?” Sarah Jane is quiet mulling over his question and with a sad expression she looks back at him.

“They have to come first. Making them uncomfortable is the last thing I want to do. As hard as it would be, we’d have to stop. Stop seeing each other, stop our secret sleepovers”

“Aww, not the sleepovers” he teases kissing her neck before turning serious, “but yeah, Maria and Luke come first. They’re our kids, it’s just” he pauses and looks at her taking in the colours in her eyes.

“What?” she whispers, a knot forming in her stomach.

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll explain everything to the kids and move on from there. Sweet dreams, Sarah” he places his lips on her forehead briefly before turning into his room. Sarah Jane trudges up the stairs and into her attic room. 

On the other side of the hallway behind her door, Maria slumps down. It really was serious. Her dad loved Sarah Jane and  _ she _ was the thing that stood between them.


	3. The Downward turn Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having overheard how the two adults really feel, a guilty Maria tries to make amends but will that even be possible?

In the morning, Maria felt pretty guilty. She got up early and went to the shop to get ingredients for a full English breakfast. It was this sight the boys met when they entered the room.

"What's all this?"

"I heard them last night," Clyde made a face, "not like that. They were talking by dad's door and-I I think he's in love with her but they'd end  _ everything _ if we weren't happy" Maria motioned to herself and Luke.

"I guess we might one day be brother and sister" Luke smiled. Alan came in looking cautious. He glanced at Maria who had turned her attention back to the food.

"How is everyone this morning?"

"We're good, Mr Jackson" Alan nodded his head moving towards the kitchen.

"We know, Dad. And we know you know that we know" 

"Yeah I know you know. We're gonna talk about it once Sarah Jane is up" he gave Maria a half hug and kisses her head. 10 minutes later the food was all cooked and served but Sarah Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Isn't she a ridiculously early riser?" Clyde asked

"Yeah" Luke and Alan replied going red and looking over to each other.

"It's alright dad, I know about the secret sleepovers" Maria grinned, Clyde grimaced while Luke just looked lost.

"Don't go twisting it. We just like sleeping in the same bed, sometimes" Alan reassured them because that was true for the most part. They waited another 10 minutes and still no sign.

"Right I'll go check up on sleeping beauty, maybe put her plate under the grill to keep warm" he walked up the stairs and then the second set to the attic. He chapped on the door. Silence. He knocked harder but nothing came of it.

"Sarah, hun, I know you're probably nervous but we do have to talk to them" he spoke softly through the door. Still nothing. Trying not to worry he opened the door. The bed was a mess, her clothes from yesterday were in a neat pile on a chair. He jogged back down. 

"Did she appear?"

"No dad, she did not appear in the last 30 seconds down the one-way corridor that you also took" Maria shook her head. Alan turned and this time bounded up the stairs two at a time. He checked the bathroom then the ensuite, under the bed on the left then the right. On the floor beside her bedside table was the crushed remains of her lipstick. He checked the drawers for her watch, then got clothes for the same but noting. He looked up the windows were untouched except for a very small green scale tucked in a crevice. He looked out the window but saw nothing. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sarah Jane!" He yelled as though it might help. Instead, the kids appeared with worried expressions.

"Where's mum?"

"I think she's been kidnapped" 

"By aliens?"

"Yes by bloody aliens. It never stops. We just wanted a nice holiday but of course, my girlfriend had to be kidnapped by bloody aliens" he muttered as he riffled through the chest of drawers. The teen's eyebrows rose and they glanced at each other.

"Mr Jackson, I know Sarah Jane is small but she's not going to in there, hiding," Clyde said attempting to lighten the mood

"I'm looking for her spare lipstick or even her watch"

"Oh right, that makes more sense" the team found nothing and trudged downstairs and into their rooms to dress. In his room, Alan fished out his prototype. He grabbed his laptop and headed down. Placing his tech down he realised the food was still under the grill without much thought he opened the oven and grabbed it yelling out and dropping the plate. Maria rushed in guided him to the sink. Luke came in and cleared the plate up and then the food.

"We'll find her dad, don't worry"

Clyde and Maria go out looking for her or at least some clues while he and Luke stayed behind to a) analyse the scale and b) form a plan to locate her. It was going well they had managed to revise Alan's prototype to search for Sarah Jane's watch through likes phone signal.

"I think it needs boosting, Mr Jackson. The phone signal isn't strong enough"

"I was worried that would be the case. Can you contact Mr Smith?"

"I should be able too. He'll be able to give us more accurate data on mum's watch"

"My thinking exactly" Luke grinned at the older man and contacted Mr Smith who sent the watch data to the laptop and thus the prototype. It turned on with a low hum Luke's phone beeped and a map alerted with a signal on it. Placing the laptop in the handy safe that the holiday let came with, just in case they set off. Alan shooting Maria a quick text to let them know. They met at the bottom of the hill.

"Where are we going then?" Clyde asked.

"The pier. I think although it might not be that accurate" Luke showed them all. The signal was by the pier but technically in the water.

"Maybe she's on a boat?"

"Mum isn't a fan of boats"

"Exactly why kidnappers would take her, put her at a disadvantage" Clyde tapped his temple. The others agreed and set off.

Her captors were thankfully not observant, yes they had destroyed lipstick but were yet to notice her watch. She shivered, regretting her pyjama choice and for once wishing she had a bra on. Her assigned jailer grunted at her.

"I'm cold" he took off his leather jacket and threw it at her which she was grateful for.

"So, do you mind telling me why you took me?" No answer.

"Are you working for someone?" Again no response

"Well at the very least do you have a name?"

"It's Gzan." He grunted

"Right so you're alien?"

"To you I am but on this ship, you are the alien. Human skin is weak and thin" he spat pointing at her bare limbs.

"Well yes, I was sleeping we humans typically wear less during the night"

"Stupid humans" Gzan scoffed. Sarah Jane didn't respond and instead took more time to study him. He was large with scaled arms and a long outward face it was familiar but she couldn't place it in the low lighting. 

The gang arrived at the pier and looked around all totally normal ships. Luke kept referring back to his map but it wasn’t giving him any new information.

“This is pointless, mum isn’t even here” he scoffed, Alan put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“We’ll find her, we always win” Maria and Clyde agreed with Alan. The group sat down, the sun shone down glinting off the water for miles except there was a break, there was a reflection for sure but it was different. Clyde stood up and looked closer pushing his neck out.

“Hey guys, is it just me or does that not look right?” The others stood and looked in the direction he was pointing, he was right. They managed to rent a small boat to get out and if their suspicions were right nobody would be able to see them from the other side.

Alan steered the little boat out and as they neared it Maria reached out and flicked water towards the anomaly it bounced off and prompted a wobble from a rather large object.

"It's massive, can't believe nobody else can see it" Clyde exclaimed as they settled behind the boat.

"How are we gonna get up there?"

"Climb?" Maria suggested.

"No offence but have you seen noodle arms" Clyde pointed at Luke who nodded, it wasn't a secret that he did not have great bouts of strength as demonstrated in his pe classes. Alan was studying the vague shape in front of him.

"I'll go myself, you lot can stay here and get the boat…" a sudden wave stored him mid-sentence and before any of them knew what was happening they were transported into a dark room.

"Or we could get ourselves caught" Alan wriggled against the restraints that had appeared around his wrists and ankles. Clyde wriggled as he sat opposite Maria sat beside him and rolled her eyes.

“At least we’re in the same place as Sarah Jane, right?” She looks over at Luke who was sat by Alan. He was looking at the ceiling with a look of concentration on his face and then his hands appeared from behind his back. He smiled rolled his wrists before undoing the shackles around his wrists.

“Oh Luke, I love your brain” Clyde grinned as Luke went around untying everyone.

“Right, let's go find Sarah Jane” Alan rubbed his hands together and headed to the door, which was of course locked.

“They may have left us alone but I don’t think they’d leave the door open, dad”

“Always worth checking. Why don’t we make some noise?” They all sat down in the order they had found themselves in and made noise shouting stomping whatever hey could. Eventually, the door swung open and a large-scaled alien in pirate garb stood in the doorway, he took a step in and growled. Alan shifted and clamped one of the shackles to the alien's ankle. In response, the alien swiped at Alan but missed and fell down. The four of them dashed from the room. However, the first alien had come with backup and forced them to split up, with Alan dragging Maria to the left while Clyde and Luke fell over to the right.

“Where are we going?”

“Up? See how many were up against” Maria took the lead and they looked for ladders. It wasn’t too hard to find ladders on the pirate ship, and they were able to pop their heads up on the top deck. It was filled with Scaled aliens they stayed crouched for a little watching these lizard pirates working away. Then something changed and they all started lining up and chanting. A lizard with a large hat walked out and the others clapped and chanted louder. The fancy hat lizard holds up their hands and the sound dies down. It starts talking but not in English, Alan and Maria glance at each other. The Captain walks back down the aisle and returns dragging Sarah Jane at his side. Maria gasps.

“I never thought Sarah Jane might get hurt. I was wrong”

“We should have been more clear but we didn’t start close”

“I don’t think I understand”

“You’re a kid Maria, you shouldn’t. You need stability and when this all began that is the last word I’d use to describe my relationship, Sarah Jane. We did plan on telling you but we had to be sure” Alan explained. In the time they had taken their attention off the Lizards and Sarah Jane they had pushed her up to a plank. With a more thunderous roar the Captain pushed a button and the water below the end of the plank became restless, a gush of water shot up and came crashing back down, a portal had been opened. Alan stared in disbelief.

“I have to do something” he muttered. He looked up and noticed the ropes, without much more thought he clambered out of their hiding space and gripped onto the rope net. He climbed up.

Maria watched as the aliens shoved Sarah Jane further down the plank, the wind from the portal below whipping at the hem of her shorts. Her arms were folded over her chest as she took small steps towards the end the cheering of the aliens almost deafening. The young girl glanced up at her father who had reached the top and was working the ropes into a foot loop. She had to time this right. As Alan put his foot in the loop and prepared to swing down to save Sarah Jane, she pushed herself up and shouted at the aliens.

Sarah Jane turned at the shouts and spotted Maria, she shouted out and stepped towards the ship only for an arm to come around her waist as Alan came swinging down to her rescue. She gripped his arm as the rope carried them to the other end of the ship. With feet on the deck, they panted and clung to one another. Sharing a quick kiss they looked over to watch Maria fall off the edge off the boat. Both Adults panicked and stepped towards that end of the boat. The aliens quickly turned their attentions to the couple. However, Sarah Jane realised what Maria had done. She looked up at Alan

“You trust me?” he nodded.

“I love you” she smiled and grabbed his arm yanking him over the edge of the boat and into the water, which was freezing but thankfully they weren’t in for long as the kids came around in a small boat. Luke took off his hoodie and gave it to his mum who was shivering in her pyjamas. 

The aliens weren’t giving up easy though. A cannonball made a splash beside them prompting screams as the boat rocked.

“Why did we think a rowboat would be a fast enough getaway method” Clyde cried out. Sarah Jane turned and fiddled on her watch which had survived everything miraculously. There was a rumble and the water supporting the portable became unstable and the pirate ship swayed and moved towards the portal, the rumbles grew and they watched the semi-visible ship get sucked into the portal. The group looked at Sarah Jane with open mouths.

“I had some time to scan and study ship schematics too” She shrugged her shoulders and pulled Luke’s hoodie closer around her body. Alan wrapped an arm around her and they rowed back to the coast.

Wrapped up warm and hot meals on the table the group ate dinner with chat almost back to normal although Maria was still a little quiet.

“You are alright though?” she asked during a conversation lull. Sarah Jane smiled and reached for her hand.

“I am, this isn’t the first time I’ve been kidnapped and I doubt it will be the last” she sighed but squeezed Maria’s hand.

“Are you going to explain everything properly now?”

With the dishes done and popcorn made the group chose a movie before settling down to hear the story of Sarah Jane and Alan.

“Right, I think I can say for both of us, that at the beginning we had no idea how close we’d become”

“Exactly and so much change had happened in a short time that we didn’t want to add to that with something that was really nothing” Sarah Jane added.

“But surely lying to us”

“I mean we never directly mislead you we just didn’t mention certain things because they weren’t appropriate”

“You mean like sex?” Luke asks much to the horror of Clyde and Maria

“Dude” Clyde mutters lightly smacking his arm. Sarah Jane and Alan look a little like deer in highlights.

“I-I don’t think we should answer that”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, like when did it start?” Sarah Jane scratches her head.

“Do you remember when you found me shouting at your dad?” Maria nodded

“Well, I wasn’t shouting at him for the reason I said, your father had kissed me” Alan blew out a breath and looked away.

“It wasn’t the smartest decision but slap me in the face”

“What were you expecting my neighbour who is  _ twenty  _ years younger than me and he’s kissing me in the middle of the day?” she side glances at him, smirking slightly. He bumps shoulders with her.

“Ok, but Maria made you go back,” Clyde asks.

“That’s correct Clyde, Sarah Jane did come back. Anyway, after we had a...talk. We started hanging out” Alan nodded choosing his words carefully.

“Hanging out is code for sex, isn’t it?” Maria asked carefully

“We’re not talking about that. Things developed and Alan and I became very close and eventually, we just started being together. Things shifted and we started thinking about telling you over dinner but then alien invasions kept cropping up and soon it was summer and we started organising this” Sarah Jane motioned at the room they were in. The kids were suspicious but nodded.

“Great, so any questions?” 

“Are both happy?” Luke asked, to which the adults nodded huge smiles on their faces. The tension dissipated, and they went about settling down for a movie just before Maria pressed play Maria spoke up.

“So, when are you gonna tell mum?”


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the holiday over there's still one more person to be told.

The holiday had been fantastic for both of them and on their return to bannerman road, they found it unscathed. The kids were eager to get some time away from the adults with whom they’d spent two weeks with Alan and Sarah Jane collapsed onto Alan’s sofa ater chasing down a couple of Slitheen.

“Can you believe we avoided getting gunked?” Alan stretched his legs out. Sarah Jane hummed as lay back on his chest.

“Not really, you hear that?”

“Hmm, no. Should we be alarmed?”

“It’s silence, not a single sound” she sighed. Alan hummed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“It's great. No aliens, no kids. Is this the first time we’ve been alone since rescuing you from the pirates?”

“It is” she glances up at him.

“Not to sound suspicious but I think those kids of ours were intentionally separating us”

“I agree, probably scared them with our  _ code _ ” Sarah Jane raised an eyebrow, Alan chuckles kissing her, they move around and restart their kiss. Sarah Jane moans, she pushes away and gets up.

“I am not having any peeping toms at your window.” she closes the curtains and rushes back to the sofa.

This was their biggest mistake because had they kept them opened they would have seen Chrissie’s car pull up and noticed her coming up the garden path and maybe had they not been so engrossed in making out at least one of them would have heard the front door open but at least they both had good enough hearing when Chrissie opened the living room door.

“You’re having it on with bloody Sally-May?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this, thanks for the kudos'


End file.
